During an operation of a system, a failure often occurs due to a conflict of processes (also referred to as resource load conflict). If a status of a processing load of a device in the system before the failure occurs can be known, it is possible to reproduce the status before the failure occurs in the system in which the failure occurs, by a verification system and to investigate a cause and prepare measures.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-224629, when a log of a load of a resource such as a central processing unit (CPU) is usually generated during the operation of the system, it is possible to obtain information on a CPU load before the failure occurs by using the log after the failure occurs. However, when operating a resident process or the like to obtain the log of the CPU load in the system in operation, since the resident process may affect other processes, the resident process is not preferable.